


The Valar drawings

by IceyGemini



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birds, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dancing, Deer, Dwarves, Eagles, Fanart, Flowers, Forests, Fountain, Gen, Nature, Stars, Tears, The Two Trees of Valinor, The Valar, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: The collection of my fanarts of the Valar





	1. Yavanna, Queen of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt do draw her...  
First I got the idea to just draw her but then I thought that I could later trysky to draw other Valar one by one as well...


	2. Varda, Queen of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I tried to combine traditional drawing and editing it in GIMP


	3. Mahal, the Maker




	4. Nienna, Lady of pity and mourning




	5. Nessa, the Dancer




	6. Ulmo, Guardian of seas and waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design of the trident that he is holdning was heavily inspired by the Poseidon's trident from the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie - I like the whole series :)


	7. Este, the Gentle




	8. Manwe Súlimo




	9. Vána, the Ever young




End file.
